heroesvsmonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sir Zyrix/FanFiction Random Trivia
In my fan fiction, found here , I've been adding in these small random elements of the game and figured it would be best if I kept track of them here for you to see. A lot of it is based on the descriptions of equipment in the game. Note: There are a lot of SPOILERS on this page. ....................................................... *Many of the names of things are backwards for meaningful words *Several references to 'enchanting to make weapons stronger' *Frost Runes are used to make Scimitar-Frost Mark , and I implied mixing it with dragon's fire could make FrostFires (Note: frostfires could also be made naturally from the shell of bear-turtles) *The sentient tree (who the main character took a branch from) has bark used to make the ring Forest Oath . *Ironwood is used to craft the Magma Staff and is a particularly strong wood *The dagger crafted to be a carving knife could describe the Igneous Flamberge *The 'extinction of dwarven tribes' is referenced by the axe Fire Blade . *As it was shortly after the release of the monsters, not all classes existed or were not very well known. *Skeleton that 'still possess the faintest hint of passion in their eyes' refers to fire skeletions (or skeleton with fiery eyes) *Etalumis is an anagram for "I am Setul". Skills *Taunt skill apparently pulls the target towards the caster rather than just taunting them to attack (used by Rethgif) *Reference to arrow rain (hero who hunt down a dragon) *Reference to Shield Wall (hero who fought a small army without getting a scratch) *Reference to Incinerating Cloud (hero who caused multiple sandstorms) *"Time freezing" is actually exorcism (during Arena battle). Arena The Arena was recently introduced in the story but operates a little bit differently. It incorporates the PvP style of fighting, but is the only place in the story (so far) where heroes are automatically revived after death (outside the pit). There are rooms full of equipment to replicate the Honor Shop. The special rules of the Class Exam allowed the presence of monsters in the Arena pit. The badges earned are 'special', but this corresponds to the special rules of the Class Exam. 3 Boss Slayer badges (Minotaur, Cockatrice, and Wyvern), Undead Slayer badge, and Last Man Standing badge. SPOILER: Arena Set Up NOTE: FIGURES NOT DRAWN TO SCALE Random Art Scroll 1: Reads Heavens possess the power to bring a strike to a stop The greatest old kings feared newer prop Deepen for prewar, the wanderer foe prep. Spur of the moment or planned out to each step? A thousand peasants with clothes papered, worn free. Wielding, from their prof, redrawn epee After the king defer narrow peep, a glace outside the sewers Shows a referred open paw and they prepared no fewer A sharper mind allows cuts to sink deeper Enough from us, and challenge the deep frown reaper. Scroll 2: Reads The retailer sulks, angry at his own works Always afraid of a tireless lurk Never is a killer surest, till his blade he could trust Cut down the many churches to erase, kill, rust. A stone wet with holy water, to keep it far from dull And continue the slaughter; break even the arteries’ skull Control your emotions, conceal irk, reseal lust Choose the hardest rock and let the more serrate kill us. Serial Elk ruts torn down all for this Still they give it a, scented rallet, rue kiss Scroll 3: Reads War is such a rascal system which developed quite the sarcasm style To wise men, it does not listen and only seems to favour the vile What should you be? A cowboy with aimed pistols Or an Archmage recycling all the same crystals Possibly fine to be a fool? But just in case, smart, sly Yes, calm stars fill the night sky… My art classes showed me proof of the scaly streams A single breath melts metal into crassly steam Peace on earth right after you finish this test? Surely a while before you will let the clay mass rest The underlined words are all anagrams, showing which scroll is which. Characters Unnamed Hero (main character)- Class: Cleric / Firemage (multi-class) -The main character who realizes the decline of the town after monsters had infested all the roads. His parents were a part of the army the town sent to seek help, but they have not come back. At 10 years old, he joins the GNH and trains in order to fight back. Youngest to have ever been nominated to take the class exam. Worra (arrow)- Class: Archer -A female archer who, at age 13, took the Class Exam, making it to the test of combat. Saeop Sore (Poeas Eros)- Class: Archer (giant bow user) -An elite archer, who becomes the mentor of Worra. Bob and Rob Lacitnedi (identical)- Class: Fighter - Brothers, who are both reckless fighters and make it to the last stage of the Class Exam. Rethgif (fighter)- Class: Fighter - A fighter who already passed the Class Exam and recruits the main character to the GNH. He's around 17 years old and has learned at least one mastery skill (taunt). Leber (rebel)- Class: ?? (Elder) - An ambitious Elder who is the leader of the GNH. The secret group is clearly breaking all the rules, but he believes it is necessary for the town to revive itself. Egas (Sage)- Class: ?? (Elder) - The keeper to the library and wisest man in the town. He is the guardian of the main character. Before the main character joined GNH, Egas has taught him a lot about magic and weapons. Redael (leader)- Class: ?? (Elder) - The head of the elder council. Leudon (noduel)- Class: Cleric (known as Cleric Eludon) (retired Elder) ' -'''A very powerful, but peaceful man. He was the town's healer and also one of the founding fathers of the Elder Council. He was the former head before he retired and let Redael take over. Random trivia: "Cleric Leudon" is an anagram for "Elder Council" and also "Duel On Circle" suggesting he was the one who created the powerful regeneration magic that allows people to come back unharmed after dying in the Arena. '''Sis Ylana (analysis)- Class: ??? (Elder)' ' - '''An old women who is a great strategic planner. '''Setul (lutes)- Class: Bard' - A strong bard who is the mentor of Sei Dolem and Elbert Felc. Sei Dolem (melodies) - Class: Bard - A dagger-wielding bard, who is one of the examiners of the Class Exam. Elbert Felc (treble clef)- Class: Bard - A young and childish bard who is also cunning and strong. He was the sole victor of the Class Exam. Etalumis (simulate)- Class: Firemage / Bard / ?? (multi-class) - A strong multi-class hero who likes to copy his opponent's styles. He was an examiner of the Class Exam and becomes the mentor of the main character. Elbis Ivni (invisible)- Class: ?? (ninja?) - At 8 years old, he was the town's legendary ninja. He is an expert at being hidden and eavesdrops on all the town gossip. Delaif (failed)- Class: ?? - A random person who failed the Class Exam. Deppolf (flopped)- Class: ?? - A random person who flopped the Class Exam. More Randomness These were fun to do... guess the boss? Know me before you approach my cursed layer I am only garish armour, worst air Paper tigers fall to the dirt As origami arrows hurt Greatest heroes most fear A saga with our mirrors It’s our own stories we discuss As grim horror await us Category:Blog posts